Mobile electronic devices consume power from a power source such as a battery. Some operations, such as communication over a network, may have high power consumption relative to other operations of the mobile electronic device. This is the case in situations such as when a mobile device does not detect a connection to the network and begins to scan for available hubs (e.g., Wi-Fi). The mobile device will continue scanning in a so-called “open-loop” fashion, at a fixed or variable frequency until it either detects a hub or runs out of battery.